Scott Shelby
Scott Shelby is one of the main characters of Heavy Rain and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale.http://playstationallstarsbattleroyale.com/All-Stars#12 Biography I'M A PRIVATE EYE. THERE'S NOTHING I CAN'T DO. *A former police lieutenant, Scott is now a retired cop and private detective. Over the course of the game, his primary goal is to apprehend and defeat the Origami Killer. Shelby suffers from asthma as illustrated throughout the game (though is dexterous enough to cope with an armed robber at a convenience store and survive a shoot-out with several men). Depending on the player's choices, Scott can become an alcoholic and also has the potential to a kindle a relationship with Lauren Winter. It is also revealed when Lauren offers him a cigarette, Scott tells her, "No thanks, I quit," informing the player that he used to be a smoker. THE LEGACY OF SCOTT SHELBY: *''Heavy Rain'' Arcade Opening Rival Name: TBA Reason: TBA Connection: TBA Ending Gameplay Scott plays similiar to all the other characters in Heavy Rain. However, he is the only character to be heavyweight. Even with that, he is a lot faster than all the other powerhouses (like Big Daddy, Zeus and Superman), but also is the one who earns less AP. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Punch Combo' - - Shelby does a 3-hit punch combo. *'Typewritter' - or + - Shelby grabs an typewriter and slams it on the opponents. *'Uppercut' - + - Shelby launches his fist upwars, sending enemies into the air. *'Kick' - + - Shelby lunges fowards, kicking and knocking enemies into the ground. *'Jump Kick' - (Air) - Shelby does a Jump Kick. *'Aerial Typewritter' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Uppercut' - + (Air) *'Aerial Kick' - Down (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Pistol Fire' - - Shelby fires his pistol up to three times. *'Glass Bottle' - or + - Shelby smashes an glass bottle at an opponent's head *'Golf Club' - + - Shelby hits the opponent with a golf club, launching them for an aerial combo. *'Hammer' - + - Shelby slams an small hammer on the ground. Similiar to Frank West's Sledge Hammer attack. *'Aerial Pistol Fire' - (Air) *'Aerial Glass Bottle' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Golf Club' - + (Air) *'Aerial Hammer' - + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Gas Cylinder' - - Shelby puts an gas cylinder on the floor, which doesn't do anything. However if the player presses again, Shelby chucks a match forwards, and if this match makes contact with the cylinder, a huge explosion is caused. Opponents can destroy the gas cylinder before Shelby throws his match, so do it quickly. *'Sharp Pipe' - or + - Shelby stabs an sharp pipe forwards. *'Inhaler' - + - Shelby uses his inhaler to give him more AP while is holded. Similiar to Toro Inoue's "Toro Mop". *'Table Crash' - + - Shelby chucks himself into Lauren's table, damaging all opponents nearby. *'Gas Cylinder Slam' - (Air) - Shelby slams his gas cylinder in the opponent. *'Aerial Sharp Pipe' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Inhaler' - + (Air) *'Aerial Table Crash' - + (Air) (Throws) *'Tackle' - or - Shelby tackles the opponent. *'MMA Gloves' - - Shelby makes the opponent be on its knees and shoots him with an pistol to the chin. *'Pick Up' - - Shelby lifts the opponent and throws them in the ground. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Shelby's Buddy' - (Level 1): Shelby's drunk "buddy" appears next to him. He them whispers something in the drunk's ear. Suddenly, the drunk man dashes forwards, killing everyone in contact. *'Kramer Will Die' - (Level 2): Shelby appears in his car, and drives around the map in the direction he was facing, stopping as he hits a wall, killing whoever he runs through. *'Conveyor Belt' - (Level 3): A brief cutscene shows Shelby knocking down his opponents into an conveyor belt. After it, the whole stage transforms into the belt. Shelby is standing on the right on it in a non-moving platform. His opponents are located on the conveyor belt, being moved along by it. They are free to jump and run to prevent them from falling off the left side of the belt. Shelby can throw items into the opponents, and if it hits, the opponent falls over to his doom. Taunts *'Private Eye: 'Throws his arms out and says: "I'm a private eye. There is nothing i can't do." *'Mama Shelby:' Shelby rocks Emily from side to side. *'About Gordi:' Shelby yells out: "I'm looking for Gordi." Intros and Outros Introduction *'Face to Face': Shelby revs his sholders and gets into a fighting stance. *'I'm Looking For Gordi': Shelby gets out of his car and does an heroic pose. *'Loading...': Shelby's face covers the screen while he looks around. *'Scott's Revenge': Scott crawls up to the screen, soaked in water, lifts himself up and says: "I'm going to kill you!" Winning Screen *'Phew: '''Shelby wipes his face with his hand and smiles. *'The Drunk': Shelby celebrates with his drunken buddy by serving him a drink. *'Kiss: Shelby kisses Lauren. *'Work is Done: '''Shelby puts his gun away and walks off screen. Losing Screen *Shelby falls over, falling to the camera. *Shelby gasps for breath while looking for his inhaler. *Shelby pulls an angry face to the camera. *Shelby attempts to fire his pistol, but realizes it ran out of ammo, and chucks it. Results Screen *'Win: Shelby is seen with his arms crossed. *'Loss': Shelby gasps for breath near a wall. Costumes Private Eye The default appearance of Shelby throughout Heavy Rain. Jacketless Unlocked at Level 10, him missing his jacket. Police Uniform Scott Shelby with a police uniform as seen on a painting. Available for DLC. Minion Lauren Winter can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 with Scott Shelby. Gallery jacketless scott.png|Jacketless Scott. police scott.png|Scott in a police uniform. Trivia *Scott Shelby, along with Norman Jayden and Ethan Mars, shares the honor of having the least number of appearances prior to his role in All-Stars with Nariko, Kat, and Emmett Graves. *Scott Shelby is the third character from Heavy Rain: The others being Ethan Mars and Norman Jayden. *Moveset, intos, outros, taunts and costumes were made by NormanJaydenHR (AKA Levmonster11). Check out his video: Category:Character Ideas Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Heavy Rain Category:Playable Characters Category:First-Party Characters